


K.O.

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Sparring, might lead to netflix and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: GDF junior officers need practice
Kudos: 10





	K.O.

His eyelids fought him all the way. Eventually a chink of blinding white light puntured through, multiplying the headache that just hit him. Fuck, that was excruciating. Ok, keep them closed for a second.

He concentrated on his fingers. Yup he could feel those. Toes? Yeah, they worked too. No fuzzy painkiller feeling in his brain, so that was a good sign. Just a stinking sore head. 

Listen. 

Muffled voices at around 7 o’clock, a bird tweet and a breeze from his 3. 

A window on the left, people talking bottom right,

Bright lights logically meant he was in the infirmary. 

But why??? How???

Right, man up Wayne.

The light stung the back of his eyes, but he forced them open.

Through the blur he could make out the basics of his surroundings. GDF infirmary, check.

In contrast to the white everywhere, there was a darker fuzz at the end of the bed, that came into focus as he blinked. 

“Kayo. Didn’t think The Scoop was your style?” his throat felt dry and gritty.

“Hey Rigby, good to see you awake. It’s really not.” She closed the trashy mag and dropped it on the seat as she stood. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a bus!” He felt her fingers on his shoulder as he sat up.

“Take it slow.” The sound of liquid pouring into a cup to his right ear was followed by it in his line of vision. “Here, you sound like you need this.”

The water cooled and eased his throat. “What happened? How long was I out for?” That felt easier. 

“It’s only been about 60 minutes, They got you here quick, scanned to make sure there was no damage. A bit concussed. Good news for you, there is a brain in there. As for the bus?” her tone softened. “That was me. Sorry.” 

The mornings events flashed behind his eyes

_ “Miss Kyrano, Thank you for taking me up on the offer. I have a couple of dozen junior officers trying out for the team that need put through their paces. Up for some sparring?” _

_ “Sounds like fun, why me?” _

_ “GDF has set military training. What better way to test them than with someone who doesn’t follow the same exacting routines.” _

_ He introduced her as a Specialist and let them take her on. One by one she flung them out of the ring or had them tapping out. Totally fascinating to watch. Movements like water. He’d seen her in the field obviously, but he had to admit, this was ... utterly mesmerizing! He motioned for them to team up. Two,... she knocked heads together. Four … she just wiped them all out. Even the guy that is built like a brick shithouse, yet barely a glisten of sweat. The infirmary would curse him, sending them all these cuts and bruises. _

_ He stepped in, “Well done you lot, epic fail.” Placed a hand on her shoulder then CRACK ,and his world went black. _

“Oh God! You knocked me out! I am NEVER going to live this down.” he rubbed his eyes, partly in physical pain, but mostly in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I was in the zone. Thought you were another one of those idiots.”

“Idiots is a bit harsh.”

“They lack coordination and teamwork. If they had worked together and all come at me at the same time…”

“I think you would still have had them beaten. OW!” Don’t laugh, he thought, that hurt.

She shrugged in agreement. “Well, as you are clearly alive now, I should probably get going.”

“Duty calls.” he winced, that was so lame, he hoped he could put it off as injury though.

“As always,” she replied, “I’ll let the nursed know you’re awake and…” she paused briefly, “...maybe find a way to apologise for that some time soon.” He hadn't seen his reflection yet, but the brief run of her thumb over his cheekbone suggested a healthy black eye was forming. 

“Catch you later, Wayne.” she breezed out the door with a smile.


End file.
